Current intravenous IV site flushing techniques for antibiotics and other medicaments use saline and heparin solutions to maintain an IV site. One such technique is known in the art as a SASH process. The term SASH refers to the sequential infusion of a saline (S) solution for initially flushing an IV site, followed by the infusion of a medicant such as an antibiotic (A), followed by another saline (S) solution flush, and for those IV sites that require it a final infusion of a heparin (H) solution as an anti-coagulant. The dosage of the saline and of the heparin is typically in the range of 3-5 ml. The dosage of an antibiotic in a diluent may vary from about 20-250 ml.
In the past the SASH process has typically been performed using pre-filled medical syringes. This requires separate syringes each having a separate needle. Additionally, multiple site access and a sequential site cleaning are also required. This relatively complicated procedure is difficult for homecare and ambulatory patients to perform. It is critical that the procedure be carried out in a proper sequence to insure a non-clogged access to the IV site.
For maximum flexibility in the implementation of an extended and comprehensive infusion therapy program there is a recognized need for a SASH method and apparatus that can be performed by a greater number of untrained personnel such as outpatients. Preferably such a SASH method and apparatus could also be set up and operated by an ambulatory patient, with little or no additional training from medical personnel.
One such SASH delivery system that requires additional training is marketed by Block Medical, Inc. of Carlsbad, Calif. under the trademark of Auto-SASH.TM.. This system includes three separate reservoirs that contain two doses of a saline solution and one dose of a heparin solution. Each of the reservoirs is coupled to a single IV line and is discharged by a manually operated press pump formed integrally with the reservoir. The system is designed for treating an IV site while an antibiotic is being administered using a separate IV delivery system. Prior to dispensing of an antibiotic into the IV site the IV line of the Auto-SASH.TM. is coupled to the site. A patient first dispenses a dose of saline solution into the site (for flushing the site) by manually pressing the press pump for that reservoir. The antibiotic is then dispensed followed by a dose of saline from the Auto-SASH.TM.. Finally, a dose of a heparin solution can be administered in the same manner. A deficiency of this prior art system is that a patient must manually discharge each valve in the proper sequence. This requires attentiveness and some training on the part of the patient. Additionally, this Auto-SASH.TM. system must be used in combination with a separate delivery system, such as a pump or IV pole for the antibiotic. The present invention is directed to a portable SASH infusion apparatus and method that overcomes these prior art limitations.
In light of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to simply and safely infuse medical solutions in the proper sequence especially for a mobile or ambulatory patient. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for infusing medical solutions that can automatically dispense solutions in the proper sequence for a SASH process. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable IV infusion apparatus which provides for the complete discharge of separate solutions and for a substantially uniform delivery pressure for each separate solution. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable IV infusion apparatus for multiple solutions which can be reused and pre-filled in a ready-to-use configuration for a relatively extended period of time while maintaining sterility of the solutions held in the apparatus. Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable IV infusion apparatus for multiple solutions in the proper sequence which is easy to use, relatively simple to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.